


Doctor Lecter's Stylist Part 2 (Male P.O.V.)

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Out of Character, Sex, Smut, filthy language, probably not canon, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Lecter invited you for a private appointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Lecter's Stylist Part 2 (Male P.O.V.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind just jumping into the smut continue reading, otherwise see Part one= **http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208417**
> 
> In my adventures of reading Hannibal/Reader Fan Fics I noticed there wasn't a lot (if any) that were written for a man's point of view. So, yeah, I wanted to tackle that road less traveled. I hope I did it justice (since I, myself, am a female).
> 
> If you're wondering what's so different between the Male/Female parts, well, the only difference is the genitals involved and the positions of things, otherwise they're telling the same expierence

The time chosen gave you enough time to shower and change into something a little more flattering. It wasn't fancy, a simple nice, button up shirt, and a nice pair of jeans, just in case this was just an innocent meet up, but it fit and showed off your goods in case it wasn't innocent.

You arrive right on time. He answered the door and, without the smell of shampoo, conditioner, and other hair and sanitary smells around you, you could smell his cologne (or aftershave or whatever it was). It was very enticing.

“You're right on time, my dear, I like that.” He stepped back to let you in.

You looked around and was amazed at how big the office was. It even had an upstairs filled with various books. Around you, on the first floor, was various works of art, along with his desk and chair, two chairs facing each other, and a couch. You waited for some indication to sit down (and to where) while instinctively walking towards his desk, still looking around in case you missed something interesting.

He walked off and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine, told of what the name was and the year, then handed you a glass. You normally didn't drink, but felt this was a special occasion.

“I feel I should be honest with you,” he began after taking a sip. “Not long after seeing you in the barber shop, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind.” You try desperately to hide how excited that made you. “I even tried to fight it off, which is one of the reasons why I barely spoke to you. After all this time with you as my regular stylist and getting to know you better, I felt it was time to see you outside of the shop.”

You sat your glass down and he did too. Then he took your hand in his. He kissed your knuckles gently.

You turned your gaze to his face. You wanted to kiss him badly, but instead, you continued the conversation. “As long as we're being honest, Doctor Lecter, I feel I should tell you that from the first time I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, either.”

Still holding your hand he chuckled and looked up at you. “Since tonight is more of a casual setting, you may call me Hannibal. And I did notice the way you look at me.” He saw your face turn red a little. “It's ok.” He placed his other hand to your cheek. Very gently and slowly, he brought his lips to yours. Your heart felt as if it were ready to burst out of your chest.

He pulled away, his face still close yours. In a low tone he asked, “How badly do you want me?” Those brown eyes of his were filled with some kind of aggressive emotion.

If you were to lie, your eyes would've given you away. In the same aggressive, low tone you answer, “Bad, Hannibal.”

That was all he needed to hear to bring his lips crashing to yours again, this time more passionately. His tongue teased your lips until they parted allowing it to dance with yours. One of your hands was in his hair while the other gripped his shirt.

It wasn't long before he lifted you up on his desk, causing a slight mess he'd have to take care of later. He fondled your back. His strong, skilled hands began to trace your spine, working their way to the belt of your jeans. You knew it was a sign for you to start unbuttoning him, relieving his hairy chest. He took a break to take his tie off and remove the unbuttoned clothing and then moved your legs apart, which you wrapped around his waste while he returned to your lips. You could feel his hard, thick cock straining in his pants against your own throbbing cock.

Frantically, he worked the buttons on your shirt lose and pulled it from your shoulders, so your top half was exposed to him. His lips never missing a beat with yours the whole time, but as so as you were uncovered he traced a line of kisses down your jaw line, your neck, and your chest until he was staring at your nipples. He teased one with licks, sucking, and an occasional bite. Oh, it made you so hard. You couldn't help but run your fingers through his hair, like you longed for.

He didn't stay there for too long though, he guided you to lean back on the desk, then kissed his way down your belly stopping at the fly on your jeans. He pressed his hand hard against the denim to make sure you could feel it (oh, which you could). He heard you moan a little. Next, he undid the button and zipper, then removed your jeans and your shoes, but he left your underwear on. He could easily see how hard you had become.

The next sensation you felt was him kissing your thighs, as he fiddled with your bulge. You twitched a little, which caused him to smile.

“Oh [insert name],” Hannibal sighed as he finally removed your underwear.

He started to lick at the head. The hand that was not helping his tongue had busied itself with your balls. You didn't even know why, but your instinct was to place one of yours on top of his head while the other was up above you head. His tongue, which was so skilled at forming the English language was now causing you to twist and moan in pure pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal.” You moan as he begins to work up and down your shaft.

You craved having his throbbing member in you in some way. You sat up some causing him to stop and look at you questionably from between your legs.

“Get on the desk,” you demand breathlessly.

He nodded and moved as you hopped off of the desk. Before his perfect ass could rest on the wooden structure you undid his belt and pants and yanked his pants and underwear off. You push him gently to the desk and helped yourself to the exposed erection. Your nose filled with his sent as you moved your mouth up and down the shaft. Every once in awhile you pulled it out and flicked your tongue on the head. His expression was priceless and you begged for the image to be forever plastered in you mind. When you'd take him in again, you'd hear him mumble something or maybe it was just a growl.

When you tired of that you stood and kissed him, the taste of himself mixed with yours flooded his mouth. Your fingers were back in his hair.

You stopped long enough to admit to him: “God, dammit, Hannibal I want you in me.”

He kissed you a couple more times then bit your lip, before saying, “I want nothing more than for that to happen.”

He leaned across his desk to one of the top drawers and pulled out a condom and some lube, which he unwrapped and put on. And with a quickness you hadn't expected, he grabbed you and flipped you over, slamming your back on the the hard surface, causing a couple things to fall over, but not off. He ran his hands from your shoulders and down your chest. It was his image of you that he wanted to keep.

Then, he he lifted your legs to find your whole. He worked his fingers and lube around to make you ready before he thrusted into you making you gasp at how great he felt. He started out slow and teasing. His erection going as deep as it could, then sliding to the point of almost being out. It felt amazing. He draped one of your legs over his arm before he began to speed up, making more things on the desk fall over and off.

He suddenly stopped to calm down a little and make the experience last. He put your leg down and then met up with your lips again.

“Flip over,” he quietly demanded in your ear.

You obey and leaned over the desk, arching your back so your ass was up at him. He gave it a decent slap before he returned his erection back into your wet and waiting hole. He rammed into you, rocking the poor desk to the point where everything had finally fallen off. He held onto your shoulders to make sure he went as deep as humanly possible. He took your cock in his hand, stroking it in in a tight grp. With each thrust, you gave a gaspy hiccup-ish noise. He leaned over and licked up your spine causing a wonderful tingly sensation. It was hard to tell but you were sure you were leaving scratch marks in the desk.

Again, he suddenly slowed down to calm himself (and you). He gently moved in and out as he kissed your back.

Then, Hannibal sat on the desk, scooted back, so he could guide you to straddle him without entering you. Gentle kisses and stroking followed, shortly before he moved you to allow you to finish what he had started. He placed his hands on your hips as you moved. Like him, you started out slow and then picked up speed as you felt your orgasm build. His was building too and you ran your fingers through his chest hair before meeting his lips. He kissed you back and added a few bites at appropriate intervals. Your hands left his left his chest and your arms went around his neck, which you gave a couple of kiss and bites to his ear.

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal, I'm almost there,” you whispered in his ear. Your warm breath against it pushed him ever closer.

“Me too.” He growled as he placed his hands on your waist to guide you. “Keep saying my name.”

He didn't even need to say that. You loved hearing yourself coo his name as you fucked. “Fuck me, Hannibal. I'm all yours tonight. Fuck me hard, Hannibal. Make me come.”

Your words did the trick as he tensed up from his release, while your own seed sprayed all over his and your stomachs. The intensity you both felt caused you to dig your nails into the back of his neck, while he dragged his down your ass. You almost screamed, but you contained it and instead all that came out were gasps, while he quietly growled a little.

His and your hearts were racing, while you both were out of breath. You slowly left his neck to stare him in the eyes. He removed his hands from your ass and embraced your waist. Then he kissed you for what seemed like eternity.

When he parted, he brushed a little strand of hair off your face [and if that's impossible he rubs your cheek]. You noticed he looks slightly ashamed, and that wasn't like Hannibal.

Finally he spoke, “It's almost embarrassing. I don't normally do this on a first date. I am not quite sure what came over me.”

You offer him a comforting smile. “I don't either, but I was worried about missing this opportunity.” You admit to him.

He smiled back at you before he passionately kissed and fondled you again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Condom detail: yes, I wanted to make sure my boys were safe :)
> 
> Curious on the female's POV? **http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208522**


End file.
